Here Comes The Sun
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco Malfoy was alone at his private school until he met Cormac Mclaggen and they become good friends or maybe something more than that. Childhood lovers au.
All the children were let out for recess at Draco's private elementary school that his parents sent him to. Most kids were snotty,rich kids who either made fun of him or avoided him and would never hang out with him on the playground. He was only in second grade at this point so he was about seven years old. Draco wiped the blonde hairs out of his eyes as he played in the sand and a rich, pureblood boy who was tall sat down with him who looked about one year older than him.

"Hey,mate. Why are you all by yourself?",Cormac said carefully. Draco smiled and looked at him,he had short,brown hair that was wavey and had a compact build to him for a child. He blushed and had butterflies in his stomach as Cormac touched his arm. "I don't know because everyone here are idiots who think I am evil just because of my parents business.",Draco answered angrily. Cormac was already attracted,Draco was cute and had a fire to him that he also shared as well as a temper.

Cormac shrugged,"Well I don't think so. You seem like an alright bloke to me and I am as great as they come,I know everything." Draco chuckled at his arrogance which he shared and said thank you. They both continued to play together.

Three years later,Cormac and Draco were let out in the field and Cormac held Draco's hand as they walked on the grass. Draco asked,"Where are you taking me,Cormac? I hate tricks and surprises". Cormac took him behind a tree where no one could see them. "Oh shut it. I'll be right back. Stay here", Cormac ran to a girl picking flowers and took a sunflower out of her hands and pushed her. Cormac said "Give me that" and she yelled back "Hey,that was mine. Give me it back!". Cormac ran off and came back to the tree with Draco waiting.

He held out the sunflower to Draco. "Here,for you. I like you alot,Draco", Cormac said happily. Draco smiled and took it then smelt it. "Thanks,Cormac. I like you too. You are really my only friend here",Draco admitted. Cormac took both of Draco's hands and laced them with his and stared at Draco's pink,pretty lips. Cormac said "Close your eyes. No peeking". Draco giggled and was confused but closed his eyes anyway. Cormac went for it and slowly puckered his lips, and kissed Draco's lips while holding his face with both hands. Draco opened his eyes shocked but then closed his eyes as he fell into the kiss with sparks. Draco touched his lips that were tingling with his fingers and said wow. Cormac said,"Consider yourself lucky Malfoy. I don't just kiss anyone but you are special to me. See you tomorrow,Draco". He hugged Draco,kissed him on the cheek and walked off as Draco blushed.

The next day,Cormac got in a fight with a boy for picking on Draco. Cormac did not like anyone judging or touching or even getting near Draco so he got defensive and punched the boy in the face. Cormac had a bruised cheek but was fine. Draco thanked him and washed Cormac's face with cold water after. "You are my hero,Cormac",Draco said. Cormac replied honestly saying "Of course I am,i'm Cormac Mclaggen. I am awesome. I will always protect you,Draco".

They were now both twenty somethings in London at Christmas time. Cormac was naked with his buff,chiseled body when Draco got to the apartment and had a mistletoe and red ribbon hanging from his penis and balls. Cormac joked "I have a present for the blond boy. Hohoho,its my sausage that you get to play with or be stuffed with. You have to kiss under it or suck it, it is a christmas tradition". They had sex for the first time. Cormac was rough but careful and Draco gave his virginity to him. "I love you",Draco said kissing him. Cormac panted and said "I love you too. I love this hot,pale body too". Cormac growled and kept thrusting while Draco said shut up. Draco sweated but fell asleep on Cormac's shoulder in his strong arms as Cormac hummed and rubbed Draco's butt. Draco wasn't sure if they were soulmates but he was grateful he found his lover in that stupid fucking private school. Cormac was the only good to come out of it,he saved Draco like always.


End file.
